


Lifetime

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: Glimpse of me and youOh, you were a good dream.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 14





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Lifetime by Ben&Ben while reading this :)

Your hair was dark when we first met.

So were your eyes, like they held darker secrets. But behind them was an unexplainable light. A few of your strands were highlighted, too, just like your demeanor.

_Cracks beneath the facade, showing your true colors._

_Your aura was cold but you showed me warmth._

_Your heart was frozen but you melted mine._

_Whisker dimples to your smile,_

_Rays of light to my sunshine._

_How did you shine so bright in this world engulfed in darkness?_

_You're a dream._

_A dream too good to be true._

"Hi, I'm Choi Jisu."

"Shin Ryujin."

* * *

Then your hair was pink like cotton candy; as soft and sweet as your hugs and all the words you'd whisper in my ear.

_Do I feel a spark between us,_

_Or did I lose myself in the sparkle in your eyes again?_

It's been years, but memories are fleeting and moments fly; my heart is soaring, and my emotions are high. You kept invading my daydreams and I surrendered; captured by your captivating smile, giving in to your gentle touches. Butterflies swarmed my stomach, fireworks filled my vision.

_I wonder..._

"Jisu?"

"Huh?"

There's that chuckle, my favorite song.

"Are you okay?" you inquired. "Is my best friend okay?"

_Nevermind._

I try to smile. "Yeah, she's okay. I'm okay."

Some stories aren't meant to be told. That's why I kept my feelings tucked away, buried six feet under the surface.

But what do buried feelings do?

They grow.

* * *

Now your hair is blue- a contrast to what the color depicts and how you feel.

You're happy.

So, so happy with her.

I could only smile and hope it's enough, but it never is.

_I never was._

She's wearing the dress that should've been mine. I should be wearing the ring that could've been yours. I watched as you both danced away in a night that should've been ours.

But you weren't mine to begin with.

Still, you were the one I dreamt to have ended up with.

_That was all we were anyway; a dream._

_But with her, all your dreams came true._

You tugged my hand and pulled me down from my clouds, giving me the whisker dimples I crashed and fell for. We swayed in sync, but my heart was out of beat. I wonder if you felt it; felt all my love for you in the past eight years; wondered if you heard my heart yearn for you but then I remembered I've done nothing but kept quiet.

Your voice pulled me from my silence.

"I've always loved you, you know?"

"What?"

Your laugh is still music to my ears.

"I've loved you. So much. For almost five years."

_Oh._

"But I didn't want to lose you-"

_We would've gained something better._

"-You're my best friend-"

_We could've been so much more._

"-so," a shrug. "I stayed silent."

_How badly do I want to scream my love for you._

"If we aren't made for this lifetime, maybe we will be in the next," you added.

"I'll wait for you," I said. _But not like how I've waited till now._

Your lips kissed my forehead.

"You'll always have a home in my heart, Jisu."

"And you'll always have mine, Ryujin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
